Shin no hoshoku-sha
by ElvenBoy23
Summary: Seluruh klannya dimangsa habis oleh pasukan titan yang polos bukan buatan, dengan kekuatan'nya dia berjanji, /… "Akan ku makan kalian semua sampai habis tak tersisa"/.


Shin no hoshoku-sha

Disclaimer: Naruto & Shingeki no Kyojin is not Mine

Kreator : ElvenBoy23

Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki x (?)

Warning : OOC, OC, TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut sehari), letak tanda baca yang sering salah, pinjam item dari TG (Tokyou Ghoul) and Etc.

Summary : Seluruh klannya dimangsa habis oleh pasukan titan yang polos bukan buatan, dengan kekuatan'nya dia berjanji, /… "Akan ku makan kalian semua sampai habis tak tersisa"/.

Chapter 1.

Raksasa atau biasa disebut titan adalah sosok makhluk menakutkan dengan tubuh besar, tidak memiliki jenis kelamin serta system pencernaan, hanya saja.. bagaimana bisa mereka berkembang biak jika tidak memiliki jenis kelamit? Bagaimana mereka membuang kotoran jika mereka tidak memiliki system pencernaan? Dan bagaimana bisa mereka -raksasa- tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun setelah memakan ratusan makhluk kecil yang disebut '**Manusia**'?.

Kenapa juga harus manusia? Mengapa mereka tidak memakan hewan yang jelas-jelas dagingnya lebih enak dari manusia? Atau paling tidak, sudikah mereka manjadi _vegetarian_? Karna ditempat mereka tinggalkan banyak tumbuhan yang enak dan sehat untuk dimakan, tidak perlu bersusah payah lagi menembus dinding-demi-dinding hanya untuk mencari dan memakan manusia.

Ditambah, telah seratus tahun lebih mereka muncul dan tidak makan manusia lagi'kan? Mereka kan tidak punya system pencernaan, jadi untuk apa mereka makan? Apa tuhan mulai murka kepada kesombongan umat manusia, karna menganggap dinding yang melindungi mereka akan berdiri kokoh selamanya? Entahlah, manusia terlalu bodoh dengan sifat mereka selama ini, apalagi para pendeta yang selalu meng'agung-agungkan Dinding Maria yang entah kapan akan hancur.

_**~~~~Elven~~~~**_

"Makan apa kita malam ini, Okaa-_chan_?" seorang anak berambut pirang, memiliki mata biru _shappire _yang indah bertanya kepada sosom wanita cantik berambut semerah darah, yang sedang memotong 'daging' dengan pisau di tangan mulus miliknya.

"Seperti biasa Naru-_kun _kita akan memakan 'daging' dari makhluk 'menjijikkan' (bukan titan).

"Naru, walaupun kita ini 'Ghoul', tapi jangan pernah sekali-kali Naru makan daging manusia yang baik, Naru boleh memakan daging manusia yang telah mati atau manusia yang selalu berbuat jahat, ingat!" pria dewasa yang sangat identic dengannya itu memberikan senyuman menenangkan kepada sang anak, sembari memberi nasehat yang berguna.

"Ha'i, Naru tidak akan pernah memakan manusia yang baik hati, kecuali mereka membuat Naru jijik" ikrar telah terucap dari mulut mungil Ghoul kecil tersebut, dan satu hal yang akan ia lakukan ketika ia telah berjanji—dia-Naruto- tidak akan pernah mengingkari janji yang telah ia lantunkan dari mulutnya, walalupun ia harus mati karna'nya.

"Bagus, itu baru anak tou-san dan kaa-san" pria berambut kuning cerah itu membelai surai pirang anak tunggalnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, serta mengulas senyum lembut di mulut'nya.

Namun, kenangan tersebut adalah kenangan terindah dalam hidup'nya, dan kenangan akan selalu menjadi kenangan dan tidak akan pernah lagi terulang.

DUARRRRR

Akhirnya, takdir tuhan mulai berjalan. Tuhan mulai murka kepada umat manusia yang selalu sombong dengan kelakukannya, tapi mengapa? Mengapa harus klan Ghoul yang pertama kali diserang? Mengapa bukan para manusia laknat yang berada di balik dinding maria? Dan mengapa juga, bocah polos macam Naruto harus kehilangan kebahagian'annya secepat ini?.

Minato bersama istinya, Kushina keluar dari rumah milik'nya dengan secepat yang ia bisa. Andai saja, andai saja klan Ghoul punya tempat di balik dinding maria, pasti mereka tidak akan musnah sekarang ini. Andai saja mereka tahu kelamahan para titan, pasti mereka akan menghabisi titan sampai ke akar-akarnya.

Darah berceceran kemana-kemana, para Ghoul sibuk bertarung dengan raksasa tanpa mengetahui kelemahan raksasa, setiap inci tubuh raksasa menghilang pasti akan tumbuh lagi, namun tidak dengan Ghoul, mereka yang ditangkap langsung dilahap dengan rakus oleh para titan, jaritan penderitaan seakan menjadi music pengiring kematian mereka, teriakan keputus asaan seakan menjadi gendang penyemangat bagi para titan untuk memangsa para Ghoul lebih banyak lagi, serta darah yang berceceran menjadi pewarna untuk mewarnai tandusnya tanah.

Tapi mengapa? Mengapa harus dihadapan bocah yang belum genap berumur enam tahun ini? Mengapa tuhan harus menampakkan kematian orang tua si anak? Dan itu merupakan cambuk kebencian untuk si pirang agar mengucapkan janji, janji yang entah kapan akan berakhir.

"**AKAN KU MAKAN KALIAN SEMUA SAMPAI HABIS TAK TERSISA**" dengan mata merah menyala yang dikelilingi oleh latar berwarna hitam, serta _kagune_ yang berbentuk ekor dan di punggungnya terdapat _kagune_ yang berbentuk sayap berwana putih mengkilap.

Namun, mengingat pesan terakhir sang ibu sebelum wanita berambut merah itu dilahap oleh seekor titan, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memangsa para titan. Ia sadar, kekuatannya belum cukup untuk mengalahkan para titan, ditambah ia tak mengetahui kelemahan pra titan tersebut.

'_Larilah!-hiduplah!-dan carilah temanmu!-serta jangan pernah bermuran durja!-dan cerialah!-karna kami akan selalu bersamamu selamanya, di dalam hati mu yang putih bersih tak bernoda, anakku'_

Itu adalah pesan dan perkataan terakhir yang dilantunkan dari mulut sang ibu, sebelum sebuah tangan raksasa menangkap yang ibu yang lagi terbaring di tanah, lalu melahap pemilik surai merah darah dengan wajah polos tak berdosa sembari tersenyum, dan itu menjijikkan.

Kenapa para raksasa ini tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun saat melahap orang tak berdosa? Kenapa mereka tidak mengubag mimic wajah mereka saat memangsa klannya?.

_Kagune_ yang tadinya muncul dari dalam tubuhnya, bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya yang telah hancur berantakkan. Sunggug, ia tak memeintahkan _kagune_ miliknya untuk bergerak, tapi mengapa _kagune_ miliknya bisa bergerak, _kagune_ miliknya seperti _dikendalikan_, tapi siapa?.

Berlari dan berlari, adalah rutinitas'nya saat ini, ia-Naruto- belum boleh mati sebelum membunuh para raksasa yang telah memakan keluarganya, ia tak boleh mengalah dengan takdirnya, ia masih ingin melihat hari esok. Apakah ada orang di luar sana yang mau mengulurkan tangan memberikan harapan kepadanya? Apakah ada di luar sana, seseorang yang mau memberikan kasih sayang kepada makhluk sepertinya? Ia masih ingin mengetahui semua itu, agar ia bisa menjadi dinding yang sesungguhnya untuk melindungi seorang yang mau mengulurkan tangan kepadanya. Dinding yang tak akan rapuh dimakan usia, ia ingin menjadi seperti itu, melindungi si pengulur tangan adalah sesuatu yang akan ia lakukan selama ia masih menginjakkan kaki di dunia ini.

Harapan, angan-angan, serta doa yang tak masuk akal'nya sekarang terkabul, ia tak menyangka, orang ini mau memberikan harapan kepadanya, ia dengan senang hati menerima uluran tangannya, orang tersebut bernama Jeager, seorang dokter yang merawatnya dari sejak ia telah kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Siapa namamu nak?" tanyanya kepada bocah pirang yang sedang menatapnya dengan polos.

"Uzumaki Naruto" hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya, sesungghnya ia masih trauma atas kejadian yang menimpa klannya.

"Dimana oaring tuamu?" hanya gelengan lemah yang menjadi jawaban bocah libra satu ini.

"Apa yang terjadi pada orang tuamu?"

"Raksasa" hanya itu kata yag keluar dari mulut si pirang, serta matanya pun mulai berair, ia kembali dimana orang tuanya menyelamatkan nyawa demi dirinya. Jeager tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengeri maksud si anak, namun yang menjadi masalahnya, kenapa anak ini bisa berada di luar dinding maria?.

"Mau kah kamu mejadi anak ku Naruto, kebetulan aku memiliki seorang anak lelaki yang seumuran dengan mu, dengan adanya dirimu di rumah kami, pasti ia akan menjadi lebih aktif dan mempunyai teman" apakah ini mimpi? Seorang manusia mau membesarkan makhluk seperti dirinya, kalau ini mimpi, maka bangunkan lah!-karna ia tak ingin terjatuh dalam angan-angannya.

Tapi, senyuman yang ada di wajah dokter satu ini…sangat asli, sehingga ia ragu apakah ini mimpi. Tanpa sadar ia mengangguk'kan kepala tanda setuju.

Dan pada saat ini, kehidupan seorang Ghoul terakhir dimulai.

Teman-teman.

Cinta

Kasih sayang

Tangis.

Duka dan suka.

Semua itu akan dilewati olehnya mulai saat ini, kehidupan baru di balik dinding yang entah kapan akan hancur, berrtarung bersama teman-temannya, serta meleksanakan janji'nya yang entah kapan akan terselesaikan. Semua itu akan dimulai dari keluar JEAGER.

TBC

**Fyuuhhh~~~ sory kalau banyak typo. Fic lama belum lanjut, eh ini malam buat fic baru, ****_gomen _****karna nih ide udah nyesak di kelapa, kelanjutannya, akan ku usahakan minggu depan, jaa next chapi.**

**ElvenBoy23**

**Out~~~~~**


End file.
